


The Twins and Neville

by talisha_jaynee



Series: Harry Potter Next Gen Short One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorcan and Lysander love Neville Longbottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins and Neville

  Lorcan and Lysander have shared everything since they were born. They shared parents, they shared toys, they shared clothes, they even shared friends. But the one thing they could never share was Neville Longbottom. 

  Neville would come over every other week with his wife, and sure the twins enjoyed the company of Hannah, but she was no Neville Longbottom. When he came over he would play with them using their favourite toys, give them extra ice cream after dinner and would always leave a treat in their beds when he left. It was usually a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, the twins favourite treat that they were happy to share.

  "Neville!" They would cry as Neville walked into the house.

  "Ah, hello boys," Nevill would reply, scooping them both up in his arms, "You both look dashing tonight." The twins would then be carried by Neville into the kitchen where their mother would laugh at them as she cooked dinner.

  As Neville and their mom caught up, the boys would stay close, constantly trying to tell Neville about a new flower they discovered or a funny joke their father had told them. By the time the parents were finished the dinner would be ready and everyone would sit at the table. Neville sat in between Lorcan and Lysander while they constantly tried to get his attention, almost yelling over the top of each other while both their parents and Hannah would laugh. 

  "Hey Neville I know a funny joke"

  "Neville I know a funnier joke!"

  "Do you want some more food Neville?"

  "Let me get your food Neville!"

  After dinner they would sit in the living room while the twins favourite movie played in the background, and play with the twins toys. Hannah and the parents would sit on the couch watching Neville and the twins imagine crazy scenarios for their toys. The boys would also ask Neville a lot of questions regarding the war, as their mother wouldn't tell them, but Neville always changed the subject with ice cream.

  The boys favourite ice cream would only been seen on these nights. Neville always offered to get it and the twins loved it when they would get a whole extra scoop.

  "Mom never lets us eat ice cream," Lorcan would complain.

  "Yeah, Neville," Lysander would agree, "She never lets us have it."

  When it was time for Neville and Hannah to leave there were many complaints from the twins.

  "No Neville you can't leave!" Lysander would cry.

  "Neville you can live in our room!" Lorcan persuaded.

  "Don't worry boys," Neville would tell the twins when their parents were out of earshot, "I left you guys a present on your beds." 

  After the Longbottoms would leave, the boys would run up to their shared room and eat all the beans in one sitting. Their parents would always question Neville the next morning when both boys would complain about their upset stomachs.


End file.
